


The Elephant Remembers

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from robinmarian: <br/>Arthur/Gwen: 5 times Arthur and Gwen fight and 1 time they made up</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elephant Remembers

**The Elephant Remembers**  
 **Characters: Arthur/Gwen**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Word Count: 197**  
 **Prompt from robinmarian:**  
Arthur/Gwen: 5 times Arthur and Gwen fight and 1 time they made up

 **The Elephant Remembers**  
Arthur forgot to call her when he promised

Gwen didn’t speak to him for a day

Arthur forgot to tell her he was going to be late coming to pick her up.

Gwen didn’t speak to him for two days

Arthur forgot to make plans for their weekly date

Gwen didn’t speak to him for three days

Arthur forgot the anniversary of their first date.

Gwen didn’t speak to him for almost a week

Arthur forgot her birthday. He was sure she would sack him now.

Gwen didn’t speak to him for almost two weeks.

Arthur showed up at Gwen’s door unexpectedly with a stuffed elephant.

“The elephant will never forget but I sometimes do.” Arthur said in the doorway.

Gwen frowned and was about to shut the door on him when she saw something shiny tied around its neck. It was an engagement ring.

“Arthur?”

“Marry me so you can remind me why I could possibly ever deserve you.” Arthur said.

“Yes!” Gwen pulled him and the elephant inside.

From that day on the elephant always remembered all the important things and he usually had a sticky note attached to him so Arthur would remember too.


End file.
